cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Media Corps of the New Pacific Order
The Media Corps are the psych-shock-troopers of the New Pacific Order. These individuals create many of the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points, and tear apart the arguments of our simple-minded enemies. Tracing its roots back to Great War II, when the enemy sought to treat us as the aggressors for defending GOONS, the Media Corps showed the world that LUE was in the wrong and ensured that she reaped what she sowed. Since then the Corps have turned out countless pieces of propaganda for use in all manner of situations, wars or not. Those that like show and performance will enjoy the Media Corps. It is self-explanatory that working in a media related department does of course require creativity, professionalism and hard work. It comes, in turn, with one of the greatest rewards that this game can offer to the single individual: Your arts, your writings, your work will, if it is really good, be accessible to the large and ever growing community of CN, and in some cases stand forever and remain viewed for years. This opportunity does, however, come with the need to maintain high standards. While creativity can not be measured like NS or forum activity there are some requirements that members must meet if they wish to become part of the creative powerhouse of the Order. Those that regard Media as a place to collect tags are weeded out, with each different division retaining standards for activity and productivity. Although each division of Media is headed by different individuals, they will combine their talents and work together - some larger announcements for example are written by the members of Writing, but then jazzed up with images made by people in Graphics. Media was historically headed by the Imperial Officer of News and Propaganda. Under Imperial Officer Brennan, however, the Media Corps merged into the Internal Affairs, to be overseen by Internal Affairs IOs. Brennan joined Media when the Wiki team was moved over from SCS, working his way up the rankings to become Wiki Manager, then Coordinator, before becoming Director followed by his promotion by Cortath to Imperial Officer. Below Imperial Officer is the rank of Chief of Media, who assists with the major day-to-day running of the Corp including staffing arrangements, making sure projects are completed on time and advising the heads of the different divisions. The current Chief of Media is Squintus, who has served in Media with distinction in the past including rising to be Copy Editor of Writing. There have been times in Media's history where there has been no Imperial Officer, in such times the rank of Director is introduced. Above Coordinator in rank, the Directors function in a similar role to Imperial Officers, though the use of the position is rare and there have only been three directors in the history of the Corp. Media Corps Leadership Divisions The Media Corps is divided into four divisions: Writing, Graphics, Broadcasting and Wiki. Writing The Writing division is coordinated by Paintball464. Writing is responsible for turning out speeches, stories, RPs, songs and poems upon request for different people and purposes. Writing also looks after The Pacific Press and the PNN International, updating it with articles and information they collate for the Body Republic and the rest of the Cyberverse to read. These may also include editorials and even interviews with different people, they can be from any alliance in the Cyberverse. Graphics The Graphics Division is coordinated by Kean. Graphics completes both orders for customers who apply for new signatures, avatars, userbars or other custom products as well as making images for the different departments within Pacifica itself. Some of the examples of Graphics work include propaganda posters used in the 1V Recruiting Contest as well as banners for forum announcements. For special occasions such as the August Revolution, or when a month is dedicated to a particular department, Graphics is able to produce an entire forum skin in which each artist usually contributes to a different part. This is just one of the examples how team work can get the job done. Broadcasting The Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica is coordinated by Jgolla. The DJs spin different music that any members can tune into and listen to at anytime they feel like. There are many different radio programs, some feature solely music, others will also contain interviews - live or prerecorded - with various personalities from the Order or abroad. Wiki The Wiki Division is coordinated by Melisande and is tasked with maintaining the wiki for the New Pacific Order and all associated pages, which include templates and members. Wiki began as a section in the Culture Corp, before finding a home in ACE, then later being transfered to SCS. When it moved to Media, it was originally a sub section of writing, but wiki become the fourth branch of Media in October 2009. Category:New Pacific Order Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order